Kagome and the Snake
by Hikarikurai24587
Summary: Updated I am going change the pairings just a bit and you will see why when I update the third chapter MirxSang KagxOrichi InuxKab ohxshippo SessxSak SasuxNaru HiakxBan HikaixJak, shikaXtem NejxTen,MetalxGaara, and Onioxfire YAOI!
1. Caught

Chapter 1: The Plan of Inuyasha

Staring up at a hazy blue sky trying to get some sleep Kagome thought about the dog hanyu she released and the jewel she broke one ago. After that she was replaced by her incarnation Kikyo and with Inuyasha they found a fox demon, a monk, and a demon slayer and her pet Kiara. Kikyo even took her place in the school and in her family. She took her life away. Today on her 16th birthday Kagome found out she was the demon Princess of the east. She was a cat/dog demon like her brother Oniotetsu. Yet she was treated better than the '**_Hanyu Twins"_** Hikari and Hikai. She was now traveling on her journey to Totosai a demon sword smith so he forges a sword for her. Her father wanted her to rival Sessomaru and Inuyasha, Kagome also was a miko demon like her younger sister even though she was a hanyu she was still powerful, hey Hikari could even turn into a giant dog demon like Sessomaru, the same with Hikai except he turned into a cat.

"Now Kikyo we now know that the girl who we keep running into is a miko demon and that she is heading over to old Totosai's place to get a sword made for her. Now if we can just lure her here with Souta we can kill her before she gets there." Said Inuyasha, Kagome had made sure she had hid her aura and her scent before she got there; she was now listening in on their conversation with out any trouble.

"The thing is Inuyasha is that I caught her aura so she might be listening in on our conversation…I sent Sessomaru to check it out." Said Kikyo and she could hear Inuyasha nod.

_How did she even catch my aura so I better get out of here?_ Kagome asked herself backing right into the leg of someone she did not want to meet at this very time. Kagome was thankful for her hood so Sessomaru would know it was her.

"So it seems like Kikyo was right, you were here after all." Said Sessomaru and Kagome swore she could hear him smirk.

"I was just leaving." Kagome said standing up, but when she tried to get past the demon he grabbed her arm.

"I am sorry bitch but Kikyo would want to see you since now Naraku's now on our side we now know you as our enemy." Said Sessomaru pulling her towards the camp when he felt a blast of miko energy hit him.

"MY NAME IS KAGOME! BASTARD NOT BITCH WRENTCH OR ANY OTHER COLORFUL LANGAUGE FOR A FEMALE YOU DON'T CALL KIKYO THAT DO YOU!?!?" roared Kagome unfortunately the camp heard her, yet luck was on Kagome's side that night because the twins heard her thoughts and came to help her, unfortunately so did her father.


	2. A new sword and world

Chapter Two: Kagome's New Sword and the New World

"Kagome! BASTARD YOU WILL PAY FOR CALLING KAGOME A BITCH!" shouted Hikari from a tree unfortunately her father caught her and shouted at Kagome,"Kagome go we will hold them off."

"'Kay father will do!" shouted Kagome and she bolted off but was stopped by Kikyo, Hikari pounced on her growling.

"Ohhh no you don't you saw my sister and told my stupid cousin and now you want to kill her! FUCK YOU!" she shouted, and then Kikyo turned into Naraku.

"I would like to very much." Said Naraku earning a punch from Hikari then they heard a shout as the real Kikyo was pounced on by what looked like a female.

"OY WRENCH GET OFF OF KIKYO!" shouted Inuyasha trying to get away from the father.

"Okay JERK I AM NOT A GIRL I AM A MAN AND I AM VERY PISSED OFF AT YOU COUSIN!" shouted the boy who must have been the twin of Hikari because she growled.

"Please can we stop fighting Lord Haishima, please?" said a fox demon coming up. This demons name was Oh because that was the sound she made when she was born along with her sisters Shi and Pip. They were triplets who were raised by Kagome, Oh walked over and tapped Shippo on the shoulder, Shippo jumped and turned around arms raised ready for a fight.

"I-I-I'm n-not l-l-looking f-for a f-fight." She said shuddering against the cold.

"You could've fooled me," Snarled Shippo and Oh looked sad then shuddered again," are you alright?"

"SHIPPO SHE'S AN ENEMY!" shouted Inuyasha and Shippo jumped back once again, Oh then stared to cry.

"Man Inuyasha you hurt her feelings." Said Kagome's father who was hitting him over the head with his own sword. Soon they heard Kagome running back.

"Wait what day is it?" asked Shippo turning towards Oh.

"That's what I was trying to say," said Oh, "It has been three days since Kagome left."

"Man she already got the sword already." snarled Kikyo and receiving a glare from Hikai.

"Why don't you just SHUT UP!?!" shouted Hikai and Kikyo looked at Inuyasha, asking him if she could make him get off of her.

"If you do not get off of her I gave her permission to do anything she can to force you off." Said Inuyasha knowing that Kikyo was ready to do something that undead would like to do, the undead in question was running after Kagome with the rest of the Shichinintai. Once Kagome came into the clearing a bright light surrounded them and swept them into a new world…the world of ninjas.

Please review and I promise you will like the ending.


	3. Kikyo's death and Children again

Chapter 3: Kikyo…she's dead

"Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha looking around. Kagome stopped then said, "Sush listen."

In the distance all of them heard Kikyo screaming, they all bolted towards the sound and saw Kikyo on the ground with a katana sticking through her.

"Kikyo!" yelled Inuyasha then they heard some groaning and saw Kouga off to the distance shaking his head.

"Kouga did you do this?" asked Kagome and Kouga shook his head, Hikari walked over to the body.

"I think she was alive in this world no wonder she is bleeding so heavily." Lord Haishima pointed out.

"What's up with Hikari-baka?" asked Inuyasha earning another well earned smack from a child form of Sesshoumaru?

"Hey why did you do that?" asked Inuyasha in a minuscule voice; soon everyone looked down to see that they were kids.

_Hiakrikurai24587: sorry guys that this was short but I had to stop there well until next time. Review_


	4. Itachi

Chapter 4: New children

"Oy what happened to us?" asked Inuyasha as they walked through the forest as they followed Hikari.

"That Inuyasha I do not know." Said Kagome as she remembered what to say when Inuyasha was being annoying.

"Well we better find a way to get out of this before I lose my temper." Inuyasha said angrily.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT sit sit sit sit sit sit sit and sit!" shouted Kagome and Inuyasha plummeted into the ground.

"Hey how did you do that?" asked Sippou brightly.

"Ummm when I got to the Feudal Era," Explained Kagome as she sat down to stare at herself.

"Wow, can you do that again?" asked Shippo bouncing and Kagome shook her head as Hikari came up, with a young boy about their age.

"Guys this is Uzumaki Naruto, I found him in the forest crying, he said he might be able to get us in the academy he is going to since we are living in the forest of his village," said Hikari sitting down with his group.

"Come on I'll let you stay at my house," said Naruto and Lord Haishima nodded; Naruto led them out of the forest to the academy and was talking to his teacher. The teacher vanished for a moment in a puff of smoke and came back after a few minutes saying something to Naruto. Naruto's face lit up and he ran back to the group.

"He said yes but he had to make you four separate families because he couldn't have one large family coming into the school. The families are; Hanatashi, Origimo, and Taiyashi. You can choose your own," said Naruto singling them to follow him to his house. Hikari noticed all of the villagers giving him a glare, and somewhere talking about him behind his back.

"You guys go on ahead I'll catch up with you later," said Hikari and Naruto nodded. Hikari went over to some of the people and using her hearing she caught some of their conversation.

"He shouldn't be bringing people here, because of what he has," said a woman to her friend.

"Yeah he should just die," said the friend glaring at Naruto.

"Excuse me but it is impolite to talk to a person behind their back," said Hikari and the women jumped and turned around to look at her.

"Who are you?" asked the woman rudely.

"None of your importance until you can speak with respect," snarled Hikari and the women recoiled with fear radiating off them.

"You don't speak to your elders that way do you?" asked a voice from behind her, Hikari turned around to see a teenage boy staring at her. He had a bad personality to him so Hikari just ignored him and continued to chew out the women.

"I was talking to you," He said when the women walked away, Hikari turned around snarling to him as she said," You could have waited till I was done Uchihia Itachi."

"How do you know my name?" he questioned.

"I can read minds and so far no one has been able to block me." said Hikari walking away leaving him behind very confused.

_Hikari- "Please can you review please."_

_Me-Thanks anyone who has reviewed my story._


	5. First mission

Chapter 5: Six Years Later

And

The First Mission with Naruto

Unknown POV

"OY NARUTO!" shouted Hikari running over to her friend and jumping on him with strength not possible for a human. Hikari is not as normal as you think, well to me not to her friends. Man she also got Itachi worried, damn why I am I thinking of him, he killed my entire clan.

Normal POV

"Hikari-chan!" said Naruto hugging the bouncy girl back. Her brother Hikai was running away from the girls who want to braid his long hair, man was he girly.

_I guess that's why they call each other that they are one in the same not twins for they have two different personalities. _thought Naruto watching Hikari.

"OUCH!" said Inuyasha as Hikari grabbed his hair and dragged him over to Hikai.

"Apologize Inuyasha or I'll get Kagome to sit you so many times that you can't walk for a week.

"I'd rather fuck you so may times so you can't walk for a week," Mumbled Inuyasha and was banged over the head by Hikari who was growling with anger.

"INUYASA!" shouted Hikari chasing him around with her weapon Bloodlust.

"Okay you two we got a mission together all of the groups that contain; Bankotsu, Jakostu, Renkotsu, Muikotsu, Genkotsu, Kyokostu, Sukotsu, Kagura, Inuyasha, Hikari, Kagome, Kanna, Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, Oniotestu, Naoi (Hiakri's father), Naraku, Hakudoshi, Shi, Pip, Oh, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken," said Kakashi coming up and Hikari sighed and let go of Inuyasha.

"Okay what are we going to do?" asked Inuyasha massaging his neck and sitting up.

"The groups that I just mentioned are going to sweep a bridge and we have to guard the man building that bridge," said Kakashi and Inuyasha gave him a glare, "Kakashi wipe that smirk off your face at least we don't have to do anything dangerous besides having to kill anyone who wants to kill us."

"Very true Inuyasha," said Sesshoumaru coming up and resting his elbow on Inuyasha's head.

"GET OFF OF MY HEAD BASTAR!" shouted Inuyasha launching himself at Sesshoumaru and started fighting with him. Kakashi sighed and said, "We have to go now."

"Now?" asked Hikari sighing and Kakashi nodded. "STOP IT YOU TWO!"

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru froze and glared at her, soon they heard a big shout saying, "SIT!"

Inuyasha went plummeting to the ground and Kagome came walking up with medical supplies and the others coming up behind her. Inuyasha got up and glared at Sesshoumaru. Soon the rest of Team Seven came up, Naruto ran towards a girl with long pink hair shouting, "SAKURA-CHAN!"

All of a sudden Naruto was hit on the head by the pink haired girl who just said, "DON'T TOUCH ME NARUTO!"

Naruto looked crestfallen Hikari ran over to Sakura and slapped her across the face snarling,"You have no idea what Naruto has been through, do you Haruna-san?"

Sasuke looked at Hikari with amazement she hated him and slapped Sakura now that was amazing. Soon the bridge builder came up and they set out on a journey.

-After the water ninjas attack and getting to the country of the wave-

"Man I'm hungry." Said Hikari watching Naruto apologize to the rabbit over and over again.

"NARUTO DUCK!" shouted Kakashi and the entire group hit the dirt. Hikari looked up in time to see a sword coming towards them and jump into a tree. She just sat there glaring at the man who made her jump when she was hungry. Hikari just stared off into space as she watched the battle go on. All of a sudden Hikari felt her self falling as the man cut the tree she was in. Hikari jumped into the air and landed on top of the man's head.

_Yes I made it with my light weight body whoa, man he sensed me._ Thought Hikari as he grabbed her and threw her onto the ground and she hit her head. Kagome ran over and bandaged her head.

"This is an S-class criminal in the bingo books," explained Kagome as she helped Hikari sit up.

"Man and this is our first mission with Naruto also," said Hikari as the man caught Kakashi.

Unknown POV

_Who is the girl?_ I thought I watched the battle going on below, the girl with the emerald eyes she seems to be not worried that Zabuzza is an S-class criminal and in the bingo books. She seems to be concentrating on something, wait now she is telling the white haired boy with the dog ears.

"The man is going to use a water clone to defeat us," said the girl and I watched her as the boy ran over to the taller white haired boy and relayed the message. The older boy pulled out his sword and ran towards Zabuzza but was knocked back as he got hit by another clone that Zabuzza had hidden.

Normal POV

"INUYASHA!" shouted Kagome when one of the clones grabbed her, Inuyasha turned around in time to see the clone smirking underneath the mask. Inuyasha punched the clone and grabbed Kagome who smiled at him, Jakotsu shouted, "Okay you love birds I think now is the time to help. The battle is going to take a turn for the worse with those two fighting with water justus so get everyone up high."

To late the waterfall technique was activated and everyone got wet, Hikai hissed and jumped up into a tree and Hikari paddled in the water like a little dog. _So far this mission is really crappy._ Thought Hikari as Kakashi caught the man she didn't quite catch his name then she sneezed.

"Great I caught a cold," said Hikari then stopped when she saw a boy in a mask take Zabuzza's body. Hikari caught both of their scents and found that Zabuzza wasn't dead but barely alive. When the group was walking away Hikari caught a old of their scents and strayed away from the group.

With Zabuzza and the Masked Kid

"Take that mask off Haku it makes you look suspicious," said Zabuzza and the boy took off his mask. Haku stopped and looked around, "Zabuzza do you sense that?"

"Yeah someone followed us," said Zabuzza looking around, "find the person and bring him here it might be one of the people I just battled."

"Yes," said Haku standing up and walked into the woods while putting on his mask

, there he saw the girl with the black hair and emerald eyes. She seemed to be in pain because of some wound on her stomach.

"Man I wish I could stop get cramps," she said and Haku almost fell over because of her statement.

"Hold it right there," said Haku and the girl looked up with fear. She looked at Haku and said, "Hey you're the one who pretend that the dude in the mask was dead."

"Yes I did so why don't you come quietly," said Haku hoping that this girl was stupid.

"You know if you say that I won't come," said the girl standing up and ran off but was soon caught by Haku's trap.

"Man maybe Inuyasha was right I can't sense anything," she mumbled as Haku carried her off.


	6. Gaara

Chapter 6: Why me?

"I found the person Zabuzza-san," said Haku bringing up the girl who had seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Good Haku," said Zabuzza looking at her, the girl seemed to be no older that that blonde haired boy that he fought.

"Man can't I just have one gummy bear?" the girl asked in her sleep nibbling on Haku's shoulder, Zabuzza snickered in his head.

"Well let's bring her with us to our employers place," said Zabuzza watching her as she nibbled on the piece of cloth that Haku had place in her mouth to make her stop nibbling on him.

At the employers house- Haku's POV-

Okay after breaking that man's hand and talking to the blonde haired boy while gathering herbs Zabuzza has seemed to recover. Now about the girl she just woke up complaining to be hungry and looking gloomy, what is with her?

-Hikari's POV-

Hungry I am so hungry and I have just me kidnapped, man I am soooooo bad at locating traps in this world. Maybe Inuyasha is right I am stupid, I got kidnapped by the masked person that I suspected helped him and I was right, no one else believed me because Kakashi was knocked out.

-Haku's POV-

She is different then I suspected she is actually eating the food that I give her.

"Inuyasha's right I am stupid," said the girl poking at her food with her fork, I stared at her in wonder. I heard right didn't I did she just call herself stupid?

"Yeah that's right I called myself stupid because I am stupid for letting myself fall into your trap," said the girl and I just stared at her; she was looking at me with her emerald eyes. They where the same ones I had before Zabuzza found me. Is she still looking for someone to love herself? No she just wants to find someone like her. When I looked up I saw her removing her headband, when she took it off I saw ears and a tail that was wrapped around her. I heard her singing a song, "Down the road, turn the corner, you shall find two fields. One is beautiful but don't be fooled for that leads to destruction. Instead fix the one that looks ugly and that will take time. Go towards your goal and you will find that it is very rewarding…rewarding…you will be happy."

I watched her sing but something tugged at my sleeve there was a child holding on to it, she had long silver grey hair and stormy grey eyes and she was just staring at her.

"Hikari-chan!" someone said and I turned around, then I realized that she and I are in her memory. I looked around and I saw her true smile, Hikari's true smile. It was very beautiful until the memory faded leaving me still watching her in awe with what she can do. I realized that little girl was her friend and so was the voice that I heard. Hikari looked up and I was sure that she saw me but didn't saw anything. So before I left I said, "Did you ever know pain?"

"Yes more pain than you can imagine in you life," said Hikari and I left the room.

-Hikari's POV-

Why did I say that I mean sure he is hot with out his mask on but still why did I do that? Because I read his mind and saw his past, his past was almost like mine but different, my was more sorrow filled than his. I wonder what will happen if he dies how will the people around him be affected I will miss him this I know.

-After Haku dies- Normal POV-

Hikari was upset when Haku died and Kagome tried to comfort her, Inuyasha got sat so many times because he teased her that she was caught. _Inuyasha is so insensitive to people when they are depressed and he should know better not to tease her when I am around. _ Thought Kagome as she sat Inuyasha for the tenth time that day, Hikari was still depressed that Haku died when he had a less painful past than hers. _ He should have lived and I should have died why him…why Haku? _ Hikari thought as she walked home, she heard some noise up ahead and saw Konohamaru being lifted up by his scarf, Naruto and Sasuke were not there. The man who was holding him up had a cat/bat like suit on and there was a girl there with an extremely large fan.

"OY PUT HIM DOWN!" shouted Hikari getting very mad and the man and female turned to look at her.

"Great another kid," said the man and Hikari got very mad, sure she may look like a 12 year old but in demon years she was around 152 years old a teen in their years.

"Who are you calling a kid?" asked Hikari very calmly, she appeared to be calm except for her twitching eye that gave it away. The man p just laughed saying," I'm calling you a kid."

Hikari snapped, she bolted towards the man using her demon speed and grabbed Konohamaru from the man's grip.

"Hikari-neechan," said Konohamaru hugging her tightly, Hikari told him to get Naruto quickly.

"Why you…" started the kitty man but Hikari broke in, "Catch me if you can konnako-chan."

The man started chasing her but she was always ahead of him until he stopped and Hikari ran right into him. He picked her up and Hikari glared at him, "Oy Gaara I might need your help in deciding were she gets her speed from."

"Kankaru I have no need to help you," said a red head from a tree, Hikari sniffed the air and caught a scent of a demon mixed sealed inside of him. Hikari all of a sudden said, "Gaara right?"

"Hnnnn?" said Gaara looking at her.

"Does anyone in this town know you have a sand raccoon demon inside of you?" asked Hikari and she felt Gaara's glare on her and surprised looks at her when she found out and didn't flinch under Gaara's glare.

"How do you know the?" he asked and Hikari just looked at him, "TELL ME!"

"Okay just remove my headband then you can see for yourself," said Hikari and Kankaru looked up at Gaara who nodded. When Kankaru removed the headband a strong wind blew in their direction. When the wind stopped there stood Hikari with Cat ears and a dog tail.

"What are you," demanded Gaara who was not very happy that there was a ninja that wasn't human, like him and others.

"I am a half demon hybrid, oy Hikai come out and show our guests that two different half demons can be one person," said Hikari and her body glowed, after the glowing stopped there stood the very twin of Hikari yet he was a guy.

"Now this is very difficult Hikari," said Hikai looking around, "shall we run?"

"Yes let's," said Hikari kicking Kankaru and they both bolted off and into their house.

"You're late," said Oniotetsu coming up (Oniotetsu is a full cat-dog demon who is gay and he is an ANBU member)

"Hey Aniki?" asked Hikari as Hikai came back inside of her.

"Yeah little sis?" asked Oniotetsu.

"Who is Gaara?" asked Hikari and Oniotetsu gave her a worried look.

"Why?"

"Because I ran into him and his group on the way home." Said Hikari and Oniotetsu sighed, "His name is Subaku no Gaara and he can kill with out feeling any guilt what so ever."

"Why?" asked Hikari sitting down with a bag of gummy bears.

"Because he has a sand raccoon demon inside of him named Shukaku," said Oniotetsu.

"I knew it," said Hikari and Oniotetsu looked at her, "He was having a conversation with him in his mind and I could smell it."

"Hikari what have you done?" asked Oniotetsu when there was a knock on the door, Oniotetsu opened it up to reveal a certain red head.

_Yeah cliffy I know but I wanted to leave it there for now. _


	7. Old friends

Chapter 7: Uh oh

Gaara stood there looking very pissed off, but Hikari just came up asking,"Aniki who…Uh Oh."

"Yes uh oh NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!" shouted Oniotetsu not knowing that Gaara slipped in and followed her to her room. Oniotetsu turned around and saw Gaara was gone.

"SHIT HIKARI!" shouted Oniotetsu.

-In Hikari's room-

"Man some one is going to kill me," said Hikari flopping on her bed as she heard Oniotetsu shout.

"Yes but not your brother," said a voice.

"Who then…wait a minute," said Hikari looking in front of her.

"Me," said Gaara, Hikari jumped up but found she couldn't move, she looked down and saw sand wrapped around her legs. _It must have happened when I jumped up. _ Thought Hikari as she contemplated her fast movements was thought upon by Gaara.

"How is a person from Konoha able to know that I am a demon, even though you managed to impress my siblings by your weird little tricks, well I don't think that you can fool me," snarled Gaara, Hikari looked down to see the sand was now up to her waist.

"METAL SKIN SHEILD!" shouted a voice and when the sand was around Hikari Gaara said," SAND COFFIN…SAND BURIAL!"

"ACTIVATE!" shouted the voice at the same time Gaara said after Hikari was in the sand.

"Phew that was a close call," said the voice and both of them turned towards the window there sat on the windowsill a little girl with hair like the color of metal, "If I hadn't activated that at the same time he was going to crush you in his sand."

"Glad that you were there Metal-chan," said Hikari and Metal grinned.

"Look who else I brought," said Metal and up came 14 other girls. One of them was getting very mad that Hikari was in the same room as a man.

"HIKARI WHAT IS A MAN DOING IN YOUR ROOM?" shouted a girl with short black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Who are these people?" asked Kankaru coming in the room and the female's eye bulged.

"I don't know," said the female from earlier,

"Temari, Kankaru we are going," said Gaara walking out the door with his teammates that looked like they were going to pee their pants very soon.

"Ha serves them right," said the female and Gaara turned around saying, "I am going to kill you later."

"JERK!" shouted the girl as the door closed and Hikari opened the window letting in her childhood friends.

"Fire, Illusion, Ice, Thunder, Earth, Air, Water, Destruction, Time, Kurai, Chikyu, Usagi-ryuu, Chichi, Manipulation, Metal, and Momo," said Hikari pointing to the squirrel on Earth's shoulder that mumbled something and Earth said, "Momo says thank you."

"So are you guys here for the Chuuin exam?" asked Hikari and everyone nodded and Hikari hugged all of them.

"Fire I know you hate guys but can you bear with Naruto, he was the one I mentioned from my letter," said Hikari and Fire nodded looking very sullen as Hikari said this and she nodded.

"Can we get some ramen?" asked Chichi and Hikari nodded, Chichi's face light up when she heard this and bolted out the door and on to the lawn.

"What do you think what that red head will look like with pink hair?" asked Fire and Air shook her head, "bad idea Fire."

"Why is that Air?" asked Fire.

"Gaara can kill without feeling anything," explained Air and her teammates nodded (Illusion and Manipulation.)

"Really but can he face evil Hikari?" asked Fire and Air nodded.

"He will kill her without giving her a chance to explain what happens to her when she goes all evil," said Illusion sadly.

"So who are your teammates Fire?" asked Hikari turning to her best friend.

"Thunder and Ice," said Fire sighing as Thunder started to play her drums.

"Water?" asked Hikari.

"Chichi and Time," said Water looking around and saw the wall. She walked over to it and started to paint.

"Kurai?" asked Hikari turning to the darkest and the most evil person in the world.

"Metal and Destruction," she said in a deadly tone.

"Okay you Usagi-ryuu?" asked Hikari turning to a girl with dragon horns.

"Chikyu and Earth," said the girl getting some candy.

"Okay that gets everyone and were could Fire be?" asked Hikari noticing the girl was gone.

"Giving Oniotetsu a big hello –coughs- kicking his butt," said Water finishing painting the wall and gathering her stuff back up. Hikari bolted downstairs to see Oniotetsu on the ground with Fire on top of him.

"Oniotetsu you are the weakest ANBU member I have ever seen," said Fire getting off of him.

"That is because you seem to always cheat by saying there is a cute male around," said Oniotetsu getting on to his feet and brushing himself off.

"Hey guys," said Water and everyone looked at her, "where's Chichi?"

"She went to get some…" started Hikari then she stopped, "went to get some ramen right after Gaara and his group left!"

"Man I should have went with her," said Fire bolting out the door with everyone else. They ran down the road to see Chichi in sand, looking extremely confused. All of a sudden Chichi pulled something out of her backpack. It was the skull of her sensei Yura of the Hair.

"What are you going to do with that Gaara is not afraid of skulls," said Kankaru, Chichi started to say a spell in the language that her sensei had taught her a month before she died.

"ARISE AND HELP ME YURA-SENSEI!" shouted Chichi and the skull started to glow, soon skin smoothed over it along with short black hair. Then a neck and body grew under the head. Yura was wearing the same clothes like the ones on the day she died.

"Okay who needs to be killed because they threaten my student?" asked Yura then stopped when she saw Chichi in the sand and a boy with red hair. Yura walked over to Chichi and cut the sand with the hair she still had.

"Yura-sensei the boy with the red hair tried to kill me," said Chichi earning a glare from Gaara.

"Okay one head coming right up," said Yura taking out her weapons and then she charged towards Gaara. Gaara blocked the attack with his sand and launched his own.

"Soooo your sensei for your team is Yura?" asked Hikari and Water nodded, Time was just looking at her clock when Temari attacked, Time held up her hand and said, "Stop."

Temari froze right were she was and looked around for help.

"Let me see your hand please," said Time and Temari looked at her, "I am going to show you your future."

Temari held out her hand as Hikari gave Time every thing she needed to know about what the date, time, month, year, hour, minute, second, and millisecond was. Time took Temari's hand and moved some hands on an imaginary clock. Soon the world around them vanished and Temari saw that she was different in the future.

"What just happened and why does that dead girl look like your friend Hikari?" asked Temari and Time sighed.

"I haven't been able to access that event yet. For some reason I do not know," said Time as they passed by it. Soon Time looked at the paper and reset the imaginary clock and they went back to the present.

"Welcome back," said Hikari who standing there soon a sand attack came and Hikari put up a light barrier.

"Air summons the Hokage and hurry!" shouted Hikari and Air vanished just as the wind blew by.

"Okay what happened?" asked Temari as Hikari put up another barrier.

"I forgot what time it was so I wrote the time thirty minutes ahead," said Hikari and Gaara launched another attack.

"All this in thirty minutes?" asked Temari and Hikari nodded, "Wow that must be a new record for the person who has stood against Gaara and lived."

"Temari," said Kankaru and Temari looked at him, "that is not Gaara but Shukaku."

Temari's eyes widened not noticing Metal walking over to Gaara.

"Gaara-niisan!" shouted Metal running past the sand.

-Gaara's POV-

I felt little arms wrap around my waist, I turned to kill whoever is hugging me. I saw no one so I look down to see a silver-gray head. This little girl was the one that protected Hikari, but why is she crying? Is she sad that I am attacking her friends? That is why I let Shukaku out, to kill them all.

"Gaara-niisan yamero can't you see that you are hurting people other than us?" she asked but I am not registering those words. I am starting to feel the joy in killing; I looked back down at the girls tear streaked face.

"Well I don't care," I snarled and enjoyed the look of fear grow on her face as I grabbed her neck. Everyone froze even one that is using dark powers to block my sand. The girl started to choke, so I pressed even harder on her windpipe.

"METAL!" shouted Hikari as the girl started to gasp for breath.

"STOP!" ordered a voice and I looked up to see the Hokage looking very worried that the girl was turning purple. That is my third favorite color, my first favorite is red, and then it is black. I let the little girl go and watched her drop to the ground, I called my partners and we walked off. Temari looked a little confused but I ignored her.

-Normal POV- with Hikari and the others-

"Metal are you okay?" asked Hikari as Metal sat up gasping for air.

"Yeah I am fine," said Metal and Kurai kneeled before her asking, "Metal why did you hug him the same way you hug Naruto and the rest of us?"

"Because he like us is all alone…he just needs a friend," said Metal smiling, Chichi helped her up and Metal said, "NOW LET'S GET RAMEN!"


	8. WOOPS!

Chapter 8: Metal in Danger

-During the first exam-

Metal glanced around watching everyone making sure no one would copy off her paper…to late when Metal looked back down at her paper she saw that there was an eye there. Metal stopped when she saw Gaara was sitting there with his eyes open writing down his answers calmly. Metal then realized that the eye was made out of sand. _That boy _thought Metal angrily.

_Why is she continuing writing down her answers even though she knows I'm copying them? _ Thought Gaara, he decided to copy hers since he heard that she is always right. Metal sighed when the test was over and Naruto answered the tenth question. Now they were on to the second exam. _Why do we need to have to scrolls…? Then we would have to hurt other team members and someone might get killed. _Thought Metal as she listened to the directions, Kagome sensed an evil aura and looked around. It was coming from the female who gave sensei back the knife. _But this aura is male, which means this woman is a male and that he is more evil than Naraku. _Thought Kagome panicking, the man looked over at her and grinned. Kagome returned the grin with a glare. Metal on the other hand was looking for Kurai and Destruction, who have seemed to disappear at the present time. Metal felt herself collide with someone and she glanced up to see the sensei, which looked down at her. Metal bowed saying, "I am sorry for bumping into you sensei."

_Wow that was unexpected, this one is politer than the others. Maybe she shouldn't go in here. Wait what I am saying she could get the scroll just by looking cute. _Thought the sensei, who was watching Metal calling for her teammates, saying that the exam is starting soon, _well that is if she doesn't bump into Gaara that is. I heard about what happen earlier and that was insane why, would a girl like that hug a boy like him? Oh because she is used to is with her partner Kurai._

Metal wandered around until she bumped into another person, this time it was Gaara, she could tell by his scent.

"I am sorry for bumping into you Gaara-san," said Metal bowing, Gaara's hands were inching towards her throat, but he had to stop himself because the sensei was walking over to them. Metal wondered off and found her teammates by the dark shadow deep in the corner. Then the exam started, Metal, Kurai, and Destruction all bolted into the forest. They got the scroll easily enough by allowing Metal to look cut. The ninjas they bumped into were all girls; they fell in love with her and gave her the scroll when she asked them to. Soon they were off to the tower with the scroll in hand when; Gaara and his teammates attacked them.

"Give us your scroll," ordered Gaara and Kurai glared at him.

"I thought you would have already got yours by the cool thing you do with the sand," said Destruction earning a glare from Gaara.

"We do," said Gaara and Destruction looked at him, "we just want another scroll just incase there is someone that is more clever than my team."

"Now that is stupid," said Destruction, Metal pulled up a little computer and started to type on it.

"Metal who shall we go against?" asked Kurai and Metal looked at her with a sigh.

"Unfortunately…Kurai-neechan you have to fight the girl with the fan and Destruction you have to fight the kitty dude," said Metal not noticing the twitching eye of Kankaru.

"That leaves you with Gaara," said Kurai and Metal nodded looking at the red head that tried to kill her before. Metal sighed once again as she started to summon up her powers to draw out a weapon.

"Sand Coffin!" said Gaara and Metal stopped looking around saying, "METAL SKIN SHEILD!"

"Sand Burial," said Gaara just as the metal wrapped around Metal's face. Kurai looked around to see that Metal had activated her skin barrier just in time.

"You know that my metal is indestructible," said Metal punching through the sand with an iron fist. Gaara hid his shock and just continued to attack the little girl. Metal blocked all his attacks and ran towards him.

"BLACK BUTTERFLY DEMON COME TO MY AID," shouted Metal raising her hand, "LEND ME YOUR POWER!"

Gaara saw that the little girl started to glow; soon Metal grew large black butterfly wings. Soon she was in front of him and was grinning; Gaara glared at her then smirked. Metal froze as she felt sand wrap around her, she looked up and saw her only escape. Her wings flapped as hard as they could but she could not break free from the sand that was now around her waist.

"METAL!" shouted Destruction cutting the sand with her weapon. Then the sand wrapped around the weapon then around Destruction, Metal looked away as her friend was smashed by the sand leaving no traces (Besides the blood) that she was even there. Kurai was furious that her best friend was murdered by a boy with red hair (red is close to pink but Kurai didn't mind red until now.) Kurai launched herself towards Gaara and was caught and squashed in the sand. Metal screamed then started to cry, the only thing Gaara saw was Metal was shrinking. Soon all that was left was Metal's clothes that seemed to have remained.

-Gaara's POV-

Wait where did that little brat go? She was standing right in front of me, where is she?

-Normal POV-

Temari walked over to the bundle of clothing and found that the shirt was moving. Temari who was getting very curious on where the little girl went removed the shirt and found a baby. The baby stirred and opened her eyes. Temari noticed that the eyes where the same color as Metal's.

"Mama?" asked the baby and Temari took a step back from the baby, the baby reached towards her and grabbed the hem of her pants.

"Gaara what should we do with the baby?" asked Kankaru looking around for Metal who had seem to have vanished when the baby had appeared. Temari picked up the baby and said, "I am going to name her Metal Iron Tetsu."

"Wasn't that the name of the girl?" asked Gaara and Temari nodded saying, "I thought it was a cute name."

"Well then if you want the name the little girl better watch out because if I see her again and someone says that name I will kill her," said Gaara and Temari stopped and looked around saying, "I am going to change her name to Subaku no Ikiru."

"A new little sister?" asked Kankaru and Temari nodded smiling, Gaara just glared at the baby, Ikiru smiled back. Gaara turned away and said, "We're going, so let's get a move on before I kill all of you."

They got there before anyone else did and that wasn't a surprise for the sand siblings.

-After the second exam-

"Man where the heck is Metal?" said Hikari as she stood outside the arena; her foot was tapping on the ground.

"She will be here do not worry," said Kagura, but Kana shook her head.

"She is a baby and her teammates are dead," said Kana and Hikari looked sad.

"What?" asked Kagura patting her on the shoulder, Kana just sat there.

"Metal if she ever grows up again she will always be after the person with the dark and depressing personality," said Hikari and Kagura looked confused, "I mean who has the dark and depressing personality of the sand siblings?"

"Gaara…" started Kagura but she trailed off. Kana just looked stern.

"We need to get her back," said Kagura, "hey Hikari can you bring back her teammates?"

"We need Kurai's mother to do that," said Hikari and Kagura nodded, as soon as they got permission from the Hokage to leave, they got on Kagura's feather and flew to the village Kurai and Destruction used to live at. They knocked on a door and it opened up to a female woman with pale skin.

"May I help you?" she asked and Hikari nodded saying, "we are here to see Kurai's mother."

"You are speaking to her, how shall I help you?" the woman asked and Hikari said, "We need you to bring your daughter back to life."

"Okay take me to the place she died," said her mother coming out of her house, she turned back to the house and said, "Tai take care of the house, I am going out."

"Okay mother," said a voice and a young man looked out and saw Hikari.

"I will come back by myself Tai," said the mother and the boy looked mad shutting the door. Kurai's mother climbed on her feather and the team flew to the Forest of Death. When they came to the place where Kurai died the mother sat down and light candles with a black flame and started to chant in the voice of the dark. Kana had told them that the ritual would end when the moon had risen to the peak of the night sky (midnight). Hikari fell asleep curled up into a ball when the sun had set, when it was midnight, the sky turned black and two bodies rose out of the ground.

"Mother thank you…why is Tai here?" asked Kurai and the mother turned around to see Kurai's older brother (by one year) standing over Hikari with a gleam in his eyes.

BAM!

The entire earth shook as Hikari threw Tai into the ground with such strength that 6 trees fell down around them.

"Let's go home Tai," said Kurai's mother (I decided to name her Shi) picking up the limp body from the ground and walking off with him into the shadows.

"If that vampire tries to bite me one more time, I swear on the seven hells he would die," said Hikari and they heard the bushes shifting behind them. Hikari turned around to see Temari walking around with Metal.

"LET HER GO!" shouted Kurai her temper was unleashed and Temari turned around.

"What the…!" said Kankaru as he came out of the bushes to see Destruction running towards him.

"Guys you were thought of as dead," said Hikari and they just stood down. Metal looked at Kurai and started to squirm, Temari put the kid down and Metal crawled towards Kurai and started to giggle. Temari watched with amazement as the baby turned into Metal.

"You guys get out of here, Gaara is still looking for Metal and when he finds her he will kill her," said Temari and the team nodded. Soon there was something thumping in the forest and everyone turned to see a boy no older than six years old with metallic silver hair running repeatedly into a tree.

"To late for that," said Gaara and everyone turned around to face the red head, who was giving them the I-am-going-to-like-this-that- I-want-to-kill-everyone smirk.

_Review please because I need them._


	9. Okay what is going on here?

This is making up for all those times I did not do it. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA BUT I OWN THE CHARACTERS YOU DO NOT KNOW!

Chapter 9:...?

This is making up for all those times I did not do it. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA BUT I OWN THE CHARACTERS YOU DO NOT KNOW!

Hikari just looked at Gaara then started to say something but a voice rang through the air saying, "Sleep oh demon of the sand sleep so my sister will be at peace."

Gaara had to get out of there since his eyes were beginning to close, so he and the rest of his teammates left without a word.

-The Chuuin exams- The third exam

"Wow so this is what this place is used for," said Hikari coming up to the stadium that held the third exam. She was going to watch Naruto fight, Hikari had lost along with her teammates but Kagome was also going to fight.

"Hey where's Inuyasha he was exposed to be here?" asked Kagome who was dressed in a silver tank top with loose black cargo pants with belts hanging off the pants to hold them up.

"He got an invitation to eat ramen with a friend of his, so he will be coming later," said Hikari reading the mind of her half demon cousin. Sesshomaru came up with a look ready to kill.

"What happened Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome as they waked into the stadium and headed towards the top.

"Someone had played music so I slept in and woke up to find that Inuyasha hadn't come back from his training now I just found out that he went to get some ramen without permission," said Sesshomaru who was now very mad that all of that happened to his perfect self.

"Okay...hey look it's Naruto and his teammates," said Hikari looking over and seeing Naruto just standing there looking very irritated.

"What happened?" asked Hikari and Sakura explained, "One of his little teammates almost made him look like a fool but Inuyasha had stopped him before anything could happen and Sasuke gave Naruto a good luck kiss."

"WHAT!" shouted Hikari, "WHEN!"

"Right when he woke up, Naruto was beside his bed and so he kissed him then left," said Sakura looking very upset that Naruto was kissed and she wasn't that was until Sesshomaru hugged her.

"Okay that was weird," said Kagome walking into the stadium with Hikari who was still in shock that Sesshomaru had hugged a human.

"Yeah I agree...I just got his thoughts in and Sesshomaru had a crush on Sakura since he first met her," said Hikari and both hers and Kagome's eyes widened to an impossible length. Soon they ran into Gaara when Kagome was just about to go up to were the contestants go before their round.

"Ummmmmm…hi," said Hikari and Gaara just glared at her. Kagome just looked in between them and sighed.

"See ya you guys," said Hikari and Kagome waved as Hikari took her seat in the stands waiting for an amazing battle. Inuyasha came just before the exams started looking very happy indeed.

"SIT!" shouted Kagome and Inuyasha fell to the ground. Inuyasha just got up and continued to walk humming 'Every Heart'. Kagome sighed and walked up and saw the Kazekage and got a bad aura from him the same aura she got from that man from the Chuuin exams, she walked over and stood next to Naruto who was most likely looking for Sasuke.

"Oy Kagome have you seen Sasuke?" asked Naruto and Kagome shook her head, Naruto walked away looking very sullen.

"Excuse me but who are you?" asked Temari and Kagome said, "Oh my name is Kagome Higarashi and you must be Temari of the Suna right?"

"Oh you were that girl who used that weird power to beat that Sesshomaru person right?" asked Temari and Kagome nodded, "wow that was a cool fight, and I had Kankaru record it since it took less time for Gaara to beat a person."

"Did someone say something about me?" asked Gaara and Temari gulped and turned around to face her brother.

"We were just comparing each others times it took to beat our opponent," said Kagome staring into his green eyes without flinching. _And something is wrong with the sand's Kazekage. He has the same aura as the person from the chuuin exams. _Thought Kagome looking away from Gaara and towards the Kazekage, he looked at her and smiled, Kagome turned away and stood still watching the fights going on. Soon she started to see feathers, she noticed it to be a genjutsu and dispelled it right away. Kagome stopped when she saw the Hokage was being held hostage by the Kazekage, she jumped and vanished with her demon speed. Soon she was behind the Hokage's chair and she watched as the Kazekage pulled off his face and saw that he was like a snake. _This means that the Kazekage is dead that snake bastard! _Thought Kagome as she watched the Hokage talk to the man, she found out that his name was Orichimaru. Kagome got up to leave but she saw a barrier was up. _SHIT! _

Review please


	10. Now this is weird

I do not own Inuyasha, or Naruto.

Chapter 10: Almost the End

Orichimaru looked down grinning at the hokage and this was the first time Kagome has ever felt powerless or unable to do anything to help.

"Ahhh little ninja how long have you been hiding there?" asked Orichimaru and Kagome tried to run off but something wet and slimy wrapped around her ankle and yanked her back. Kagome screamed and something happened, a boy came out of Kagome's body and kicked Orichimaru.

"How long have you been there?" asked Kagome looking at him, the boy turned around to reveal crystal blue eyes.

"Since I first saw you in your bed," said the boy and Kagome shivered at the sadness in his voice, "Oh I forgot to introduce myself my name is Oto and I am really sorry for being in your body with out your permission."

"Nah its okay, besides you came out when I needed help," said Kagome and Oto cane over and bent over Kagome's hand and kissed it. Kagome blushed, but before she could blush anymore the tongue had wrapped around Oto and brought him into the air. Kagome glared at Orichmaru who was now looking at the boy. The hokage interrupted him by saying, "PUT HIM DOWN!"

"I don't think so old man," said Orichimaru and then Oto said, "PUT ME DOWN SNAKE BASTARD!"

Kagome saw that Orichimaru arm's where moving with out his consent as he placed Oto down. Oto ran over to Kagome and latched onto her arm as Orichimaru brought out two coffins. Suddenly Oto smirked and said, "Poor you."

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome looking at Oto who looked up at her and said, "You have one of the souls I need."

Oto touched Kagome's head and she screamed and fell to the ground in pain, all of a sudden Kagome stood up and kicked Oto with extreme force.

"How did he get in her?" mumbled Oto looking at Kagome who's eyes had turned to a dark blue and black angel wings sprouted from her back. "How did he get in her that fast?"

"So Oto picking on girls now are we," said Kagome not noticing the third hokage and Orichimaru sitting down and sharing popcorn.

"Hello brother," said Oto smiling as his white hair flowed in the wind.

REVIEW!


	11. The end is too far away

I do not own any of the shows in this fanfic I only own the characters you do not know.

Chapter 11: Finally the time has come

"Why are you here Oto?" asked the boy glaring at his twin before drawing out his halberd. Oto brought out a similar one from his skin smiling.

"You know Keiro that you will die once I summon my dragon since it is stronger than yours," said Oto grinning evilly.

"At least I don't brag about my dragons," snarled Keiro he swung his halberd in the air before slamming it into the roof, the spot where he swung the sword glowed as well as the roof. Oto pulled out a bottle; taking out a match he lit the bottle on fire and slammed his sword into it. The spots where Keiro had hit (the air and the roof) and began to ripple, a dragon that was white came from the air and a green dragon came from the roof.

"Enthra and Corith!" shouted Keiro glaring at Oto who was standing on a red dragon that was in the air.

"Fiara," said Oto, Kagome watched the two of them before backing away, only to run into Orochimaru.

"And where are you going?" he sneered grabbing onto her shoulders. Kagome struggled before screaming, "INUYASHA SIT!"

There was a thump in the stands and some cursing.

"What did you do that for wench!" screamed Inuyasha heading towards the roof stopping when he saw the barrier. "oh that's why."

"Yes and for that comment earlier sit," said Kagome, Inuyahsa slammed into the ground. He got up pulling out his Tessaiga yelling, "KAZE NO KIZU!"

The wind scar tore open the barrier and Inuyasha leapt inside before it closed again.

"Hey snake bastard let go of Kagome or you are going to get a piece of this," snarled Inuyasha holding up his Tessaiga, Orochimaru smirked before slamming his fist in Inuyasha's midsection knocking him out effectively.

"INUYASHA!" screamed Kagome struggling against the tongue around her arms, Inuyasha fell into Orochiarmu's arms his hat falling off revealing his ears.

"Oh this boy his different from the others," said Orochimaru petting Inuyasha's head causing him to squirm in his arms.

"You let him go you snake bastard," shouted Kagome struggling against the tongue, Orochimaru turned to her and knocked her out.

"Now since the distractions are gone you two can fight somewhere else," said Orochimaru, Oto nodded before jumping off with Keiro chasing after him, Orochimaru turned to the Third Hokage. "now we can continue."

-Thirty Minutes Later-

"Danm you old man," said Orochimaru as the Third Hokage died, the four people who set up the barrier turned to take him away. "take them also they can be very valuable."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," said the four people the other two picking up Inuyasha and Kagome taking them away.

-In the hideout-

"Oh my head," groaned Inuyasha waking up, trying to rub his head but found his hands chained. "hey what is happening?"

"Hello my dear puppy," said Kabuto from a corner, Inuyasha looked at him as he approached. "you have such cute ears."

"What the where's my hat?!" screamed Inuyasha, Kabuto reached up and touched Inuyasha's face.

"It dropped at the roof when Orochimaru-sama knocked you out," said Kabuto before kissing Inuyasha on the lips. When Kabuto pulled away Inuyasha screamed. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"Cause you are just to cute to resist," said Kabuto before walking away humming.

"Bastard!" shouted Inuyasha but Kabuto paid no attention to the insult.

Reveiw


	12. Author's Note: Sorry

I am sorry for the lack of updates recently, my computer was going all weird like and I wasn't able to type. This happened after I graduated so it wasn't my fault. Anyways once I get my computer back I will be able to type some more since the files are on my computer and not the one I am typing on. I would like to know which story you would like for me to update on first.

Hikarikurai24587


End file.
